In Defense of the Shire
by Nucumon
Summary: Once again, the Shire is invaded by wolves, and the hobbits must hold off an onslaught until the Riders of Gondor arrive


In Defense of the Shire  
  
Being the first installment in  
  
Further Tales of Middle Earth  
  
It was an unusually dark night in the fair land of the Shire. It was almost four years after the departure of Frodo from Middle Earth, and his faithful servant, Samwise Gangee, was preparing to celebrate his master's birthday. Frodo of the Nine Fingers had departed with the end of the Third Age, and was never to be seen again by the inhabitants of Middle Earth. Sam was left with his wife Rose, and his children, while he presided as Mayor of the Shire.  
  
On this night, Peregrin Took and Meriodac Brandybuck were traveling to Brandywine, where they were to stay the night before departing to visit Gondor.  
  
In Bag's End, Sam and Rose stood at the window, staring out at the rolling hills and forests that lay below them. Sam turned and looked at his sword which lay on the mantle, along with his suit of mail. Memories of the Fellowship and the War flooded back to him. Gollum's raspy voice seemed to whisper into his ear as he remembered Slinker and Stinker, Gollum's split personalities. Sam shook his head, ridding himself of those memories, for they caused him much pain.  
  
As his thoughts dwelt about the Past, a familiar sound came from deep in the Old Forest. It was the horn of Rohan, given to Merry by Eomer, King of the Mark. Sam remembered the sound from the Battle of the Bywater, and in times when there was need for help. Master Samwise feared that a time had come when the two hobbits needed help.  
  
Putting on some warm clothes, Sam stepped outside to listen. Merry was blowing a signal, and Sam was desperately trying to remember the code. Was it three blasts means emergency, or three blasts means Welcome the Riders of Gondor? , wondered Sam. As he pondered this, a chilling sound rose from the forest. Howling. The wolves had once again invaded the Shire. Sam shook as he rushed into the hole.  
  
He hurriedly put on his coat of mail, and gave Rose instructions for when he was gone. "Lock the doors, close the windows, and go to the back of the hole, and stay there `till I return, and if I do not return..," started Sam.  
  
Rose hushed him and said, "Talk not of if you will return, instead think of what would happen if you fail, and that shall keep you on your feet."  
  
Sam kissed her, grabbed his sword, and rushed out the door. From the path below, he heard the steady trot of horses coming up the hill.  
  
"Mayor Samwise, get your family and yourself safe inside. You need not risk your life," came the voice of a Man, as three of them rode into view, clad in the Armor of Gondor.  
  
"I will not sit and wait. I climbed Mount Doom with the weight of the RingBearer and the Ring, and I will not sit aside and watch. I must get to my companions, Merry and Pippin quickly, but by pony cannot carry me that far. Perhaps one of your steeds can carry me to them," said Sam in a demanding tone.  
  
"If you refer to Meriodac and Peregrin, then of course you may, for it is they that blow the horn of Rohan. Nucumon shall give you a ride," said the apparent Leader of the group.  
  
Sam bowed his head and grasped Nucumon's hands as he was lifted into the saddle of the horse. With a start, the three horses sprang towards the horn in the distance.  
  
"From where do these wolves come?" asked Sam, curious as to what was going on in the Shire.  
  
"From the lands of the North. The Eagles saw them coming and reported it to King Elessar. He sent riders to every land this side of the Misty Mountains. We just arrived, unfortunately, not soon enough to create an adequate defense. It seems that these wolves are very interested in the Shire, much more so than any other lands they have encountered. Perhaps you may explain this better?" asked Nucumon.  
  
"Ages ago, the wolves tried to invade the Shire, and we stopped them. Perhaps vengeance is the greatest motivator. Or perhaps they believe we are as weak as their ancestors thought we were," said Sam, one hand on the saddle, the other on the hilt of his sword.  
  
Nucumon nodded in understanding. The group soon came to a clearing in which two hobbits stood, one of which was blowing a horn. The three horses stopped beside them, and the four riders dismounted.  
  
"Sam! You bring Men to help! Bless you. But you may be too late. It may not be enough to stop what may come," said Pippin doubtfully.  
  
"The Eagles have been watching my friend. Help shall soon come from Gondor and Rohan, but we may have to hold them off until the night is over," said Nucumon.  
  
"Then let us protect the borders until the Riders come," said Merry, putting away his horn and drawing his sword.  
  
"We shall ride into the woods and drive them back. Nucumon shall stay and help you as best he can," said the leader, as he and his assistant rode into the woods. 


End file.
